1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a photoimaging process wherein a photosensitive element having a substrate layered with silver halide particles in operative association with a polymeric coupler is latently imaged, treated with a monofunctional-coupling developer to render the imaged area insoluble in aqueous solvent, and washed with aqueous solvent to remove the undeveloped portion of the silver halide/polymeric coupler layer.
2. Background Publications
The use of dye-forming polymeric polyfunctional couplers in color photography is known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,943 to Dorough et al. describes the use of a polyvinyl acetal carrying phenolic color-former groups, e.g., polyvinyl salicylal, dispersed in a gelatin/silver halide photographic emulsion. Exposure to light followed by development with a color-forming developer, e.g., p-aminodiethylaniline, gave a colored image. Dorough et al. also disclose use of acetal interchange to obtain a polyvinyl acetal carrying phenolic color-former groups and carboxylic acid groups. Washout of unexposed, undeveloped areas is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,397,964 and 2,397,865 to Jennings et al. disclose the use of the same acetals disclosed by Dorough et al. and related hydrophilic polymeric color-formers as the sole film-forming carrier for silver halide in a color film. The polymeric color-former is insoluble in water at 30.degree. C., and development is carried out with a conventional color-forming developer. Washout of unexposed, undeveloped areas is not disclosed.
Procedures are known whereby exposed gelatin/silver halide layers are developed under conditions that cause tanning of the gelatin in the exposed areas. Such procedures have been used to prepare gelatin relief images in the imbibition printing of color pictures, e.g., Tull, J. Photog. Sci., 24, 158 to 167 (1976). Monofunctional developers are used as gelatin tanning agents in such procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,049 to Moede describes the use of bi-functional developing agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,418 to Mowrey et al. discloses the use of a polymerized monomer containing at least one active methylene group as a component of a binding agent, useful in a photographic element adapted for silver-dye bleach processes. Conventional photographic developers are employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,080 to Fujiwhara et al. discloses a process for preparing color pictures by means of light-sensitive, photographic, silver halide reproducing materials in which development occurs with a polyfunctional developing agent in the presence of a polyfunctional coupler, e.g., an aminophenol. Washout of unexposed undeveloped areas is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,561 to Plambeck discloses a method for producing a cross-linked polymeric image on a substrate which comprises exposing a photosensitive layer containing dispersed silver halide in operative association with a multifunctional hydrophilic polymeric coupler, developing the exposed layer with a multifunctional developing agent, and removing the undeveloped, noncross-linked areas by washing with a solvent. The patent is silent concerning monofunctional developing agents. For a discussion of polymeric couplers, see "The Theory of the Photographic Process", Fourth Edition, edited by T. H. James, Macmillan Publishing Co., Inc., New York, 1977, pages 347 and 348; and for a discussion of conventional monofunctional developing agents, see pages 298 to 327, 353 and 354.